neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Positive Magic
Positive Magic (or White Magic) is the magic that is fueled by positive feelings such as happiness and love. It is primarily used by fairies, but can be used by other magical creatures like elves, wizards, pixies and many others. Overview Considered to be one of two forms of pure magic alongside Negative Magic, Positive Magic is practiced by those with good intentions who do not wish to harm the universe around them. While practicing or harnessing positive magic, one must keep a compassionate heart, primarily by keeping their thoughts and feelings clear of all negativity, making them capable of attracting positive energy more easily. Thus, if one is plagued with negative thoughts or feelings such as sadness, anger or fear, then their magic will grow weaker until they may even be left incapable of casting magic until said feelings pass. Positive Magic can also be corrupted and turned negative. This can occur through either outside forces via dark spells or through an overabundance of negative feelings the wielder is forced to experience. After it is corrupted, the strength of the magic may remain as its effects change or, in some cases, may even grow stronger than it originally was. Luckily, the magic can be reverted back to its positive state in a similar way to how it was corrupted: through restoration spells or realizations that help the wielder break free from their own negativity. In the second movie, it is implied that all of Negative and Positive magic in the universe is contained in the Tree of Life, and that the Tree keeps the balance between the Positive and the Negative energy. Types of Positive Magic Positive Magic covers a broad range of elements and types since the magic will continue to be considered as positive so long as it is being casted by someone as they draw strength from positive emotions. For instance, if a wizard can wield water magic through channeling its positive aspects, then he is wielding positive magic. There are some types of magic that can be wielded solely through channeling positive feelings, such as light or life magic, just as there are creatures that can solely wield positive magic. Likewise, there also exists types of magic that can only be wielded through negative or dark magic, just as there are creatures that can only wield dark magic and are thus incapable of wielding positive magic. Beings Capable of Wielding Positive Magic Fairies Fairies are one of the many magical beings within the Magic Dimension capable of only wielding positive magic, as doing so acts as the basis for harnessing their many different powers. It is because of this that young fledgling fairies are raised with the goal of using their magic to help better the quality of life for many other living beings within the Magic Dimension. To ensure this, aspiring fairies are sent away to schools once they come of age until they earn the title of "Guardian Fairy" upon graduation. A fairy's magical growth is reflected in the various forms that one can acquire, as well as their wings, which also grow larger with each new transformation. As a fairy becomes more experienced in channeling their magic through positive emotions, then their magical powers naturally grow and become more powerful as a result. Fairies can also keep gaining power even if they themselves act negatively, however, if one acts too negatively or succumbs to their own negativity, then they run the risk of corrupting their own magic. In the event that a fairy's magic is corrupted and turned into dark magic, then they will, in turn, become what is known as a Dark Fairy. There are also different kinds of fairies, such as Arctic Fairies, Rustic Fairies, Warrior Fairies, and ect. They wield light magic, but each have a unique ability showing what kind of fairy they are. For example arctic fairies have ice powers, and rustic fairies are also healers. The negative counterpart to a fairy is a witch. Wizards Wizards are magical beings that can use both light magic or dark magic, choosing one or the other. They are capable of wielding positive magic, as doing so acts as the basis for harnessing their many different powers. Wizards with positive magic tend to use staffs, it's unknown if it's a power source or if it just simply helps them wield magic. Wizards have to go to schools to help them learn how to control their powers. Wizards are usually seen as the male counter part to a witch. Pixies The Pixies are magical creatures of the Magic Dimension. They appear in Winx Club as being bonded to many fairies.They are capable of only wielding positive magic, as doing so acts as the basis for harnessing their many different powers. Pixies bond with fairies, there are also the guardian pixies one guarding a codex at each school in Magix, Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, and Alfea. It may be possible that pixies can use negative magic, as Discorda the guardian pixie of Cloud Tower, has a very witch like appearance and could possibly use dark magic. But we have only seen pixies actually bond with fairies so it's most likely they can only use light magic. The pixie guardians are also the most powerful pixies, being able to open a portal to Relix. In PopPixie their dark counterpart is a elf. Mermaid Mermaids are capable of only wielding positive magic, as doing so acts as the basis for harnessing their many different powers. These mermaids tend to have small fairy like wings on their backs meaning they can fly as well. It's unknown if all mermaids have magic or not, as some use magic weapons rather then use magic attacks. But all mermaids have wings so all of them can at least fly. It's also unknown if mermaids go to schools to help them control their powers. And their male counterpart Tritons, don't seem to have powers at all. Their most likely counterpart is the Dark Sirens. Dark magic can turn them into Mer-Monsters as well. Nymph The Nymphs are powerful magical creatures that appear in the Winx Club series. Nymphs are magical creatures that live throughout the Magic Dimension. All Nymphs are mostly humanoid in appearance, it is still unknown how their nymphs form look like. Most Nymphs are known to have used their powers for good purposes and protect the Magic Dimension from the forces of evil. However some Nymphs are known to have allied themselves with the evil forces for their own selfish motives, such as Politea who betrayed Daphne and did not assist her against the ancestral witches when she needed help the most, and the Ancestral Witches were able to place a curse on Sirenix. They are capable of only wielding positive magic, as doing so acts as the basis for harnessing their many different powers. But Politea was later shown to use dark magic becoming some form of dark nymph. Undine Undines, or Water Nymphs, are small magical creatures, native to the Black Mud Swamp region of Magix. The Undines do not have wings, but instead have transparent flaps of skin under their arms which allow them to fly. They seem to have nature-based powers and to be very in touch with nature for the following reasons: Lusiz explained that while she was asleep under the Red Willow she was in telepathic contact with the environment around her. The Undines gave a Cheerful Gladiolus to Flora which they told her would allow itself to be picked only by her while Flora had earlier mentioned to the Winx that the Cheerful Gladiolus cannot be picked because it has thorns. This means that the Undines were able to get in touch with the Cheerful Gladiolus to convince it to allow itself to be picked by Flora. The Undines probably need to have nature-based powers to be able to contact the Cheerful Gladiolus in this way. Undines can also shine in the dark like fireflies and leave a trail of sparks behind them. This imply's that they are capable of only wielding positive magic, as doing so acts as the basis for harnessing their many different powers. Elf The Elves are magical creatures who have light-based powers. They are capable of only wielding positive magic, as doing so acts as the basis for harnessing their many different powers. It's implied all elves can use magic, but the only elf seen to use light magic is Professor Palladium. It's unknown if they have to go though training or go to schools like other magic users. Their dark counter part would be a dark elf. Selkie For each planet connected with the Magic Dimension, has a Selkie and a triton guard that guard the portals connecting the Ocean of Andros to the oceans of all the worlds and realms of the entire Magic Dimension. They are known as the gatekeepers. They have the ability to open or close the portals that link the Ocean of Andros to the oceans of another world or planet, and there is one gatekeeper for each world with the special symbols on their foreheads. The Selkies have the natural ability to communicate with underwater creatures. The Guardian Selkies guard the Pillars of the Infinite Ocean, like the Pillar of Light, the Pillar of Balance and the pillar of control. They use golden weapons and do not have symbols on their foreheads. Along with the gatekeepers (Selkies that have ability to open ocean gates) and Guardian Selkies (Selkies that guard the pillars in the Infinite Ocean), there are still selkie's that are considered "normal", so it's unknown what power they have if they even have powers. Selkie's can bond with fairies meaning they most likely are capable of only wielding positive magic, as doing so acts as the basis for harnessing their many different powers. Fairy Animals There are many species of Fairy Animals though the accurate number still remains unknown. Each Fairy Animal is a unique creature, with a special power or talent necessary to maintain the balance of the Magic Dimension. Many Fairy Animals live peacefully, safe from any threat, in the Alfea Natural Park, which Faragonda created to protect them. Some Fairy Animals are already extinct on their native worlds. Fairy Animals can bond with fairies. But a fairy animal can meet it's true owner being a witch. So fairy animals can bond with witches too. Fairy animals can have either positive magic or negative magic, either way they are capable of having dark or light magic as doing so acts as the basis for harnessing their many different powers. Category:Winx Club Category:Powers Category:World of Winx Category:PopPixie